Family
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: Jenny saves her sister from the Daleks. *S7,Ep1 REWRITE, One-shot* Sequel to "You are the Doctor's daughter, aren't you?"


**The sequel to **_**"You are the Doctor's daughter, aren't you?"**_

**So yes, this is an AU Fanfic. I guess I'm…tweaking the first episode of Series 7.**

* * *

Oswin hummed as she waited for her soufflé to finish baking. The music was placed at a noisy level but she didn't care. She heard the ding, signaling the soufflé was done.

She opened it up and her smile faded. She sighed and threw away her burnt soufflé again. She undid her apron and took out her elastic band and threw it somewhere, she'll find it anyway.

She landed onto her hammock and smiled. She took out her recorder and let herself rock back and forth.

"Log number 137, day 363." She said. "Today was nothing much, the usual. Well, actually today's mums birthday." Oswin said. "Happy birthday mum. I made a soufflé for you but it was just too beautiful to live." Then she went rambling on about how she wanted to plan this magnificent birthday party for her mum.

"Dad hasn't come yet." She said quietly. "But I know he will come. It's not a dream anymore, it's real."

* * *

"Log number 174, day 363."

Jenny sat in a tree letting her leg swing back and forth. Her recorder was in her hand and she had a pack thrown over her shoulders.

"Today I went to planet called Yale. Weird right? But it had the most amazing fruits. The bananas were my favorite." Jenny laughed remembering her dad's 10th incarnation and his love for bananas.

"Wish you were here right now." She said. "It's so lonely without the family." She said quietly. "But when I find you again, I'll tell you all about my adventures. Like this one time when I went to this plant called Cyrus, I met the Emperor's son, Daniel…"

* * *

Oswin sat in her hammock playing with an old Gameboy. She smiled and giggled every few moments.

"Sometimes, Strawberry Shortcake never gets old." She said with a smile. She turned off the Gameboy and put it under hammock. She jumped off her hammock and went to the bathroom where she looked at all her stuff.

"What a bloody mess." She said as she picked up a hair clip. She shrugged and put the flower clip into her hair. She looked in the mirror and smiled, but something was missing. Something important…

"Hello!? Hello Dalek?" a voice yelled as she walked into the main room.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello? Come in, Dalek." The man said. Oswin felt a burst of energy she ran over to her controls.

"Hello! Yes, yes I'm here! Sorry, do you read me?" Oswin said.

"Loud and clear, now identify yourself and your status." The man said.

"Hello." She said.

* * *

"Hel-lo!" Jenny yelled as she stepped out of her shuttle. Her voice echoed off the walls of the darky and murky place. She cocked an eyebrow and closed the door to the stolen shuttle. She whipped out her recorder and pressed the little red button.

"Edit to Day 363: I just arrived at an unknown planet. I dosed off for a bit and landed here. I expected a bit more of a hasty welcome but I guess…there's no welcome at all." Jenny said as she walked down the halls.

"But you know, makes the adventure all the better." She finished and put the recorder back in her pocket.

Jenny walked down a few more halls and found nothing. She sighed and sat down on a wrecked bench.

"Exter…" A mechanical voice said. Jenny jumped to her feet and pulled out her laser gun.

'_Thank you Emperor.' _Jenny thought as she walked down the hall leading towards the voice.

"Exter-term-term…" It said again. Jenny turned on the corner that contained the voice. She gasped and clutched her gun tighter.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled. Jenny fired the gun and the Dalek powered down. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes.

"Never had to come face to face with a Dalek." She whispered. She examined the Dalek and saw it was burnt and some wires were loose.

'_Having it powered up by itself is a miracle.' _Jenny thought. She moved on from the Dalek and walked down a random hall.

She passed by hundreds of heaps of scraps and wrecked parts. She knew this place was familiar, too familiar for her liking.

* * *

"Soufflé Girl?" He asked. Oswin cocked an eyebrow.

"You know can call me Oswin. Seeing as it's my name." Oswin said. "Are you okay?" Oswin asked.

"This is Dalek technology!" He exclaimed.

"Well it's very easy to hack." Oswin said looking at all her control boards.

"Oh, is it? Where are you?" he asked pulling out something that was green.

"I'm somewhere underground I think." Oswin said. All the sudden something started beeping.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked. Oswin started typing very fast on the control board on her right.

"Someone's near." Oswin whispered.

"It must be Rory or Amy." The Doctor amused. Oswin cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright Doctor, I have to pull you off screen for a while. I might not be able to reach you again." Oswin said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll find you." The Doctor said. Oswin ended the surveillance camera and lay back in the chair for a moment.

"_Dad will come and save you." _

Oswin shook her head, silencing the voice. She typed some key-codes into the surveillance monitors and pulled up four screens of the hallways.

"Hmm…"

All the sudden a flash of blond hair came into view. She sat up straight and looked closely at the screen. It was obviously a girl, probably only a year two older than Oswin.

"Hello?" Oswin asked. The girl turned around, she was no doubt beautiful but there was something about her that ticked Oswin off.

"What are you doing here?" Oswin asked.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I ask the questions right now." Oswin said. "Now, how did you get onto the ship?" Oswin asked.

"What ship, I thought I was somewhere with the Daleks!" The girl exclaimed.

"Right, our ship crashed here and we were invaded by Daleks." Oswin said. There was recognition on the strange girl's face.

"You okay? You're looking sick." Oswin asked.

"Where are you?" The girl asked.

"13th corridor, number 567." Oswin said confused. "Why do you need-"before Oswin could finish the mysterious girl was gone from sight.

"Hello?" Oswin asked.

* * *

Jenny ran down the hallways only taking 40 seconds to rest. Her hearts were soaring with pain but she didn't stop.

'_You're little sister has been trapped inside a little box for almost two years with no memory of herself or her family, and you're stopping to take a rest?' _her mind taunted her with the valuable information.

"Stop that, you're going to hurt yourself." Oswin's voice rang throughout the halls.

"I have to find you!" Jenny yelled.

"Why?" Oswin asked.

"I'll explain it to you later, but it's important." Jenny gasped for air. "It's about your family."

There was no response for a while. Jenny just shook it off and staggered down the hall. Her hearts too much and her feet were sore, she gave in.

"To the left." Oswin said. Jenny looked up at the ceiling and saw the security camera pointed at her. She nodded and got on her feet again. She fast walked towards the next hallway on her left.

Oswin changed her cameras again and watched as Jenny looked for her door number.

"Keep forward." Oswin said. Jenny nodded once again and walked down the hallway.

"Exter…" A voice said. Jenny froze.

"Hello?" Oswin said. Jenny turned around and saw the Dalek from earlier.

"He's been following me." Jenny said.

"How's that possible, you've been running for the past five minutes!" Oswin exclaimed. Jenny felt a bob in hear throat as she reached for her laser-gun. The Dalek Moved closer to her with each inch she got closer to her gun.

"Run!" Oswin exclaimed.

"Oswin, whatever happens, don't get scared just protect yourself. And to let you know…I love you." Jenny said calmly with a tear falling down her face.

"Jenny no!" Oswin screamed. Jenny pulled out her gun and shot it at the Dalek, at the same time the Dalek shot her.

Jenny dropped her gun and fell to her knees. Oswin screamed, suddenly remembering _everything. _

"No! Jenny!" Oswin said with tears streaking her face. Her monitor started beeping again. She pulled up the screen of the Doctor again. He stood next to a girl with fiery red hair, which she could only assume it was Amy.

"Doctor!" Oswin choked out.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Amy looked at him as if he was a madman, well he was a madman.

"You've got to find the wrecked ship! The ship that I'm in! Jenny is dying!" Oswin yelled.

"What and Who?" The Doctor asked.

"_I don't how young or old he'll be, but you'll know." _Jenny's voice echoed in her head.

"Of course, he's a time traveler and he could be any age right now, which means if he doesn't know who Jenny is and who I am, I haven't happened it his timeline yet." Oswin said as she picked up all the little clues.

"Doctor, I'm going to leave." Oswin said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm coming to you." She declared. She ran towards the door she hammered and pulled out the boards.

'_I guess they're not wrong when they say, Timelords are strong.' _Oswin thought as she pulled off the third board.

"I'm a Timelord." She whispered. "I'm a Timelord!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Jenny lay on the ground clutching her chest. This reminded of her when she first died; she was in the exact same dilemma again, except nobody to hold her.

Oswin ran down the halls and past all of the doors and open rooms. She had to find her sister, and quick. She stopped for a second and pressed her watch.

"Doctor, whatever you do, do not leave." Oswin said. She looked at the watch.

'_I've got 20 minutes.'_

She ran down the hallways to find her sister. It didn't take long to find her sister, dead on the ground.

"No!" Oswin screamed. She ran over to her sister and dropped to her knees.

"No, you can't be dead! You're a Timelord too!" Oswin exclaimed. She cried into her sister's chest. But then she lifted her head again.

"But not completely." Oswin said. She let her sisters head rest on the ground. Oswin removed the clip from her hair and kissed it. She placed it neatly on the side of Jenny's head.

"Exterminate!" a mechanical voice yelled from a distance.

"Not this time." Oswin said. Oswin started running towards the main corridor.

* * *

"Doctor?" Amy asked. The Doctor's ears perked up at the sound of rattling.

"Uh-oh." He whispered.

"What?" Amy asked.

"This place is going to explode." The Doctor said. Amy and Rory's eyes widened. All the sudden a girl came skidding down the corner.

"Jenny?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, hi dad!" Jenny said.

"Wait, dad, daughter…Doctor!" Amy yelled.

"Jenny?" He asked again. Another girl with brown hair came running in.

"Jenny?" She asked.

"Oswin?" Jenny asked.

"Oswin, Jenny?" The Doctor asked.

"Sisters." Oswin said. She went wide-eyed and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Sisters?" Rory asked.

"No! Um…blisters from…running?" Oswin asked.

"Right!" Amy said sarcastically.

"Not the time!" Jenny and Oswin yelled.

"We have to get out of here!" Oswin yelled. The ground started to shake.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, um, I found the core of the system and found a descruit circuit and it was very easy to hack so-"

"We get it you're going to explode the planet!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah, now let's teleport back! Please!" Jenny yelled.

"Hold on!" The Doctor yelled.

"Geronimo." Oswin said.

* * *

"Incoming teleport from Asylum!" The Dalek said. Oswin stepped out of the TARDIS with a smirk on her face.

"Hello." She said. The Doctor came out from behind her with the same exact smirk.

"Who are you?" A Dalek asked.

"Oh you know! It's me the Doctor, the oncoming storm!" He yelled.

"There are no files under this description. Doctor Who?" She asked.

"Oh Oswin. You made them all forget." He smiled down at her. He turned around and entered the TARDIS.

"Fellas, you're never gonna stop asking." Oswin said and jumped in the TARIDS.

* * *

"Now that we're all safe and sound, tell me Jenny and Oswin, where are you from?" The Doctor asked leaning against the railing. Oswin and Jenny glanced at each other.

"I'm not sure if we're supposed to tell you." Oswin said.

"You said you were sisters, and if the Doctor's Jenny's dad." Rory said.

"You're my kid." The Doctor said to Oswin.

"I spent two years waiting for you." Oswin said. "I just want to go home."

"Well, you two haven't happened in my timeline yet. We need to return you back where your parents are missing you dearly." The Doctor said.

Oswin and Jenny stepped outside the TARDIS and looked at their surroundings. Oswin took a deep whiff of the air. Lemons and mint.

They were home.

"See you soon, kiddo." The Doctor said to Oswin. She smiled at him.

"And you Jenny look after your younger sister!" The Doctor said. Jenny nodded taking her sister's hand. They walked towards the front door and rang the doorbell. Then River opened the door, she soon had tears in her eyes.

She called somebody over, she opened the door wider to reveal the future Doctor. Tears sprang from his eyes and he hugged his two daughters.

'_My Family.' _The Doctor thought.

* * *

**GAH! Could've done better. But I really wanted to write a squeal because this was a such a great idea! To me anyways.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**

***CUPCAKES***


End file.
